


Ready To Get My Kringle On

by odaatlover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Christmas episode, F/F, Fingering, Nicole in an elf costume, One Shot, Santa Baby, Sex, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, if we make it through december
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: A one-shot of what we all assumed happened during the opening scene of 3x06 (the Christmas episode).





	Ready To Get My Kringle On

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Waverly smiled giddily from her bed as she laid on her back, facing the opposite wall. She turned her head to look at the open door and watched as Nicole slowly walked in wearing a large, green elf suit. 

Waverly sat up and propped herself on her right elbow as she took it all in – the way the oversized fabric swallowed her girlfriend’s thin frame; the red shoes with a single jingle bell at the tip of the curl on each one; the large, pointed elf ears that made her cheeks look extra squeezable in contrast; even the blue collar of her police polo tee that rested neatly on top of the pointy red collar of the costume. The brunette couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the police officer in such an ensemble. She let out a sigh of infatuation before looking up at the redhead’s disapproving face, which she would have asked about if she hadn’t been so quickly distracted by her lack of hat.

“Oh,” Waverly chuckled as she sat up, snatching the green accessory off the corner of the bed. “Okay, wait,” she giggled as she walked over to her girlfriend, pointing an index finger for emphasis. “I’ve got something that’ll help.”

She brought the hat around behind Nicole’s head and pulled it over, placing it perfectly between the elf ears on top of the woman’s straightened red hair. “There, now you’re fully elfed!” The excitement showed in her high-pitched voice. “I feel like I should knight you with a candy cane!” She pressed her lips together in a smile that revealed just how cute she thought her girlfriend looked.

Nicole chuckled as she shook her head. As much as she hated the costume, she loved Waverly’s reaction to it. She dropped her smile and moped over to the bed as she groaned. “I’m ready to get my Kringle on,” she whined as she plopped down onto the bed. The corners of her mouth drooped even further as she felt a burst of air shoot out of the sleeves, reminding her of just how big the outfit was.

Waverly walked over towards her broody girlfriend as she adjusted the white cardigan over her own torso. “Oh, but Nedley really does make the perfect Santa.” She rested her hands on top of Nicole’s shoulder’s. “Right? He’s got a certain _je ne sais jolly_ that you lack, honey.” She lightly tugged on the exposed collar of the blue polo before it slipped out of her hand as the woman dropped back onto the mattress, groaning as she went. Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at the cuteness overload.

“So where does that leave me then? Legolas for life?” The elf-clad woman complained.

“Aw, I know,” Waverly said with a mock pout. “It’s not fair that you’re always elf cast.” She brought her right hand down to her girlfriend’s face and brushed her cheek with her thumb.

“No, it’s not fair,” Nicole replied with the same tone of voice that Waverly had used as the girl gently tugged at her bottom lip with her thumb and index finger.

“But it sure is cute,” Waverly giggled before leaning down to kiss Nicole’s lips as she cupped her face with her right hand. She then began to move her hand down the green fabric and to the redhead’s pubic bone, massaging it as she kissed her girlfriend harder.

Nicole involuntarily bucked her hips at the unexpected touch and pulled back. “Waves, what are you doing,” she chuckled.

Waverly ran over to the door to shut it before running back to straddle her girlfriend, who was still laying on the bed. She slowly rubbed her hands up and down the torso of the costume, feeling the humps of Nicole’s breasts each time she glided across them. Staring down into questioning eyes, she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled. 

“I’m going to make you love this costume, baby,” Waverly rasped before dropping her lips down to Nicole’s neck and kissing her all the way up to her lips. She then sat up and began unbuckling the black leather belt around Nicole’s waist that barely gave the costume any shape.

“Waves, baby, we can’t,” Nicole slightly panted as she grabbed Waverly’s wrists and stilled their movements. “Your mom and sister are downstairs decorating the tree right under us.”

The brunette slowly tugged the corners of her mouth up into a mischievous smirk. It was a look that Nicole had never seen before, and she wasn’t sure if she should be turned on or scared. “We’ll be really…” she kissed the fabric over Nicole’s left breast, “Really…” then her right, “Quiet,” she whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the redhead’s in a heated kiss before gently tugging the woman’s bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, smizing as she released it.

Nicole shook her head as she smiled up at Waverly, gliding her hands up and down the girl’s back. “Waverly, I know you. You don’t know how to be quiet.”

Waverly quickly sat up, startling Nicole at the sudden movement, and stared down at her with a quirked eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Officer Haught?”

Nicole gently wrapped her hands around Waverly’s. “I’m serious, Waves. What if we get caught? I couldn’t care less about Wynonna hearing us, but I’m trying to get on your mom’s good side. The last thing I want is for her to hear me defiling her youngest pride and joy.”

The brunette gave a warm smile as she brushed Nicole’s cheek with the backs of her curled fingers. “Nicole, that’s really sweet.” She stayed there for a moment before bringing her hands back down to the belt and finishing her previous task as she yanked the two ends apart, dropping them down by Nicole’s sides. “But we haven’t had sex since that day after we banished that demon a couple of weeks ago, and I’m really horny.” She brought her hands down and continued rubbing Nicole’s belt-free torso like before as she stared down into wide eyes. “Please, Nicole. I need you,” she pleaded. “And it’s Christmas.” She pouted as she batted her eyelashes.

The redhead gulped as she went back and forth in her head, debating whether to give into her and Waverly’s arousal, or to stay on her mom’s good side.

Nicole finally opened her mouth to speak. “But, your mom–”

Waverly dropped her hand down to Nicole’s mouth, cutting the woman off as she pressed against her lips. She leaned her face impossibly close to Nicole’s as a look of hunger took over her features. “If you want to get on Mama’s good side, then make her daughter happy. Understand?”

The redhead scaled her eyes down the brunette’s petite body and noticed her barely grinding her center against Nicole’s torso. It was so subtle that Nicole wasn’t even sure that Waverly was aware that she was doing it. She looked up into Waverly’s eyes, and saw her blown pupils darkened with need. She knew that Waverly was at that point where she was going to try to get what she wanted, no matter what it took. 

Nicole nodded in response to Waverly’s question, and Waverly released her hand from Nicole’s mouth. “But we have to be quiet, okay?” The redhead warned.

Waverly nodded in agreement before hastily grabbing the bottom of Nicole’s top and pulling it up over her head. She then carelessly threw it across the room. 

“And be careful with this thing! I have to wear it for work tomorrow.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Relax, Legolas.” She then untucked the police polo from Nicole’s pants and did the same thing to it, leaving Nicole’s upper body in just her solid navy blue bra while her lower body still sported large, green pants. “Your cute elf costume will live to see another day.” She smiled down at Nicole, who was looking back at her ravenously.

Something inside of the redhead snapped, and she grabbed onto Waverly’s waist, flipping them over so that she was on top of Waverly, rocking her hips against the girl’s center. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole and pulled her in, a small moan escaping her lips as she felt more pressure against her clit.

When Nicole heard Waverly moan, she quickly brought her mouth down to the brunette’s and gave her a punishing kiss, forcefully pressing their lips together as teeth clinked. She pulled back and gave the panting girl a stern look. “Quiet, okay?”

Waverly nodded as she stared at Nicole’s swollen lips before pulling her back in. As their lips glided across one another’s, Waverly pushed her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, attacking the redhead’s as they wrestled with each other. Waverly reached up and discarded the ears Nicole had forgotten that she was wearing, which then reminded her of the rest of the costume. She stood up to take off the shoes and pushed down the large, green pants, revealing her police slacks.

“You had on way too many layers,” Waverly chuckled.

“You still have on too many layers,” Nicole replied with a smirk as she took off the slacks, leaving her in just her bra and boyshorts.

“Maybe you should fix that?” Waverly replied playfully as she turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow, resting her head on her hand.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her up off the bed before pulling off her cardigan as she sucked on the brunette’s pulse point. Waverly inhaled sharply at the forceful act before reaching down and pulling her pink top over her head, which forced Nicole’s lips off of her neck. The redhead grabbed the black pants and pushed them down Waverly’s legs, who then kicked them to the side before reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. Nicole did the same to herself, then pushed her boyshorts down her legs. Waverly stared at the completely naked woman’s swollen, soaking wet folds, licking her lips at the sight.

“Someone’s excited,” the brunette stated with a sultry voice.

Nicole pushed Waverly down onto the bed, causing her to fall on her back with her legs dangling over the edge and grabbed the waistband of her panties before yanking them down, exposing Waverly’s own sex. The redhead smirked as she dropped to her knees and spread Waverly’s legs, watching her arousal drip down onto the bedspread. “And someone’s on the naughty list.”

Waverly sat up slightly, leaning back on her elbows. “Is Santa’s helper going to punish me?” She asked with anticipation, the desire apparent in her voice.

“Baby, Santa’s helper is going to _destroy_ you.” Nicole dipped her head down and forcefully licked all the way up Waverly’s wet folds, causing the girl to fall back onto the bed.

Waverly bit her knuckles as she inhaled sharply, trying her best not to make any noises, but it was nearly impossible with how aroused she was and how perfectly Nicole’s skilled tongue was flicking across her clit. She squeaked at one particular swipe of Nicole’s tongue as it hit the perfect spot, and bit down even harder. She knew there would be bruises on her hand from biting herself so hard, but she didn’t care. The truth was, she didn’t want her mom to hear them either, seeing as how she _just_ found out that Waverly was a lesbian. The last thing she wanted was for her to think that she was some sort of sex addict as well. She sat up and grabbed onto Nicole’s face before pulling her up, receiving a confused look from the redhead, who’s chin was already glistening with Waverly’s arousal.

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

Waverly shook her head as she laid back and pulled her girlfriend on top of her. “I want to do this together,” she said sweetly as she reached down between their bare bodies and slid her fingers through wet folds.

Nicole let out a sigh of pleasure as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, taking in the feeling of Waverly’s perfect fingers exploring her center. She brought her own hand down to Waverly’s slit and felt around for her entrance. When she found it, she slowly dipped two fingers inside, feeling Waverly’s slick walls stretch around them.

 _“Fuck,”_ Waverly whispered, trying her best not to be too loud. She dipped her fingers inside Nicole, who softly gasped at the feeling before pushing back onto Waverly’s digits, forcing the girl deeper inside her.

The couple rocked against each other, panting as they fucked each other simultaneously. Nicole felt herself getting closer as she desperately rubbed her clit against the heel of Waverly’s palm, feeling the girl’s delicate fingers hit her in all the right places inside her. She began to pant louder as she rocked her hips harder.

 _“Oh god. Ahhhh-h-h,”_ Nicole moaned a little too loudly.

Just as Waverly was about to remind her to be quiet, Nicole pulled her fingers back slightly and flicked them in a “come here” motion across Waverly’s spot inside her as she concurrently brought her thumb up to her impossibly hard clit and rubbed circles.

 _“Yes! Oh!”_ Waverly gasped loudly – any concern she had about her family hearing her going right out the window. She didn’t give a shit anymore. Her girlfriend was about to give her a mind-blowing orgasm, and she was not about to hold anything back. It was Christmas Eve for god’s sake.

“Fuck baby, that feels so good. So, so good,” Waverly panted.

Nicole panted louder as she rocked her hips harder, urging Waverly to pump in and out of her faster. The feeling of Nicole’s walls squeezing around Waverly’s fingers and the moans she was eliciting from the redhead paired with the feeling that she was about to explode from the way Nicole was touching her became too much to handle. She felt a surge of electricity shoot straight to her center as heat and pleasure coursed through her body. Her muscles tightened as her back slowly arched off the bed. She subconsciously held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt all of the tension coiling tightly around her entire body, until she felt all of the tension simultaneously releasing from her body in an explosion of pleasure.

“FUCK NICOLE!” She stilled her hand inside the woman and wrapped her left arm tightly around her torso as she leaned up and buried her face in the crook her girlfriend’s neck, feeling her climax hit her with a level of intensity that rarely occurred. 

Nicole continued her ministrations as she helped the smaller girl ride out her orgasm. She felt Waverly’s muscles relax as the girl dropped back down onto the bed, forcing her stilled hand to move a little inside Nicole. The redhead gasped at the feeling, which quickly reminded Waverly of her previous task. She thrusted her fingers deeply in and out of Nicole as quickly as she could, being sure to hit her sensitive bud with her palm each time. The redhead bucked her hips at the sudden movement and began to rock faster. It wasn’t long before she felt her own orgasm take over her, her walls pulsing around Waverly in contractions of ecstasy. Her brow crinkled as she dropped her jaw and lifted her head up, strained moans escaping the back of her throat before a smile spread across her face as she sighed. The women laid there, panting as they took a minute to catch their breath.

Nicole chuckled as she nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s. “Do you think they heard us?” she asked, the afterglow of an amazing orgasm apparent in her slurred words.

“Baby, I think the whole town heard us,” Waverly giggled before bringing Nicole’s lips down into a lazy kiss. Nicole sighed as they broke apart. 

“I don’t want to have to face them. Can we stay here forever and cuddle?” Nicole asked with a whine that resembled that of a child having to wake up early on a Saturday morning.

“I wish we could, honey.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and brought it up to her lips, giving her knuckles a quick kiss before continuing, “But we have to get downstairs and help get the rest of the decorations out.”

Nicole rolled off of Waverly and let out a long, agonizing groan as she landed on her back next to the smaller girl. “Do we have to?”

Waverly chuckled as she leaned up on her left elbow and cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. “It’ll look worse if we don’t go.”

The redhead blew out a large amount of air, her cheeks puffing out in the process. “Fine.” She sat up and began to get dressed in her slacks and polo as Waverly followed suit, putting the outfit that she was previously wearing back on. They peeked around the corner of Waverly’s bedroom to make sure nobody was in the hallway. After Nicole signaled that the coast was clear, she began to casually and confidently strut out of the room. 

“Wait!” Waverly whispered loudly.

“What?” Nicole whipped around in fear.

Waverly brushed her hands through Nicole’s disheveled hair and patted it down a bit. Nicole smiled at her and ran her own fingers through brown waves as well before they nodded at each other approvingly and walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. They turned the corner at the bottom of the steps and noticed Wynonna looking questionably at a creepy old Santa figurine while wearing even creepier Santa earmuffs.

“Oh, hey guys,” she said a little too loudly before taking the accessory off of her head and tossing it into a cardboard box. “You’re finally done then?” She smirked.

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand tighter as she brought her other hand up to her face in embarrassment. “Were we that loud?” She asked with a nervous giggle.

“Loud enough for me to need a couple of old bearded men over my ears,” Wynonna joked with a wink. “But it sounded like it was worth it.”

Waverly bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a smile, and Nicole smirked as a feeling of pride washed over her.

“So, did the costume fit dear?” Michelle asked as she rounded the corner with a beer in her hand.

Nicole jumped as she looked down at Waverly, who was looking back at her with the same questioning eyes. “Oh, uh, yes,” the redhead cleared her throat. “Yes ma’am. It fit okay.”

“Okay enough for Waverly to want to take it off?” She looked knowingly at the women.

“Nice one Mama!” Wynonna raised her hand in the air and gave Michelle a high five.

Nicole dropped Waverly’s hand and froze as both of their cheeks turned crimson. Waverly buried her face in her hands as she mumbled, “Oh god.”

“Relax honey,” Michelle comforted as she gently rubbed both Waverly and Nicole’s arms. “Both of you, relax. You’re adult women who can make your own decisions, as we all are.” She reached down to reconnect their hands with one another’s before giving them a warm smile.

Nicole looked over at Waverly, who was looking back at her with a bright smile as she lightly squeezed her hand.

“Now, that’s better,” Michelle lilted with her hands on her hips as she noticed the women release the muscles they had been subconsciously flexing. “Waverly, you could teach your sister a thing or two. It’s Christmas and she’s spending the night alone.”

“I told you, I don’t need to get laid Mama!” Wynonna shouted.

Michelle held her hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, whatever you say darling. But if you’re not going to call that hunky cowboy, then you should at least try yoga or something, because the amount of tension you’re holding in is stressing _me_ out.”

“Okay, don’t you have some yams to mash?” The older Earp asked annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Michelle winked at Waverly and Nicole before heading back to the kitchen to attend to the yams. Wynonna sighed in annoyance as she looked at the pair, who were trying to stifle their laughter. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Okay, you two are even more annoying post-orgasm.” She opened one of the cardboard boxes and pulled out a couple of snowmen. She glanced over at Waverly and Nicole and noticed them staring into each other’s eyes, both smiling and radiating. “Are you going to help me or are you going to fuck each other again?”

“Sorry,” Waverly stated as she let go of Nicole’s hand and grabbed one of the boxes.

“I’ll go help in the kitchen.” Nicole winked at Waverly before walking down the hallway.

“Wash your hands!” Wynonna yelled before looking over at her baby sister, whose cheeks were still a bit flushed from embarrassment. 

“Hey.” The older Earp nudged Waverly with her elbow as she smirked. “How crazy is it that we’re spending Christmas with Mama this year?”

“So crazy!” Waverly whispered excitedly as she looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them. “I mean, I never thought we would see her ever again.”

“Honestly, me neither.”

“And, I’m really happy that she’s okay with me. And she seems to like Nicole. I was a little worried that she wouldn’t approve.” Waverly gave a weak smile before awkwardly rummaging through some makeshift decorations in the box.

“Hey,” Wynonna consoled as she grabbed Waverly’s wrist and stilled them, catching the girl’s attention. “She loves you. We all do.” She gave a reassuring smile as she brushed a stray hair out of Waverly’s face. “But clearly nobody loves you more than Nicole,” Wynonna added with a knowing look before turning back to her own box and taking out items.

Waverly shook her head and bit back a smile before looking down the hallway, catching sight of her girlfriend helping her Mama mash the yams. She grinned at the amazing woman in front of her, already thinking of ways to give Nicole the best Christmas of her life.


End file.
